The present invention is directed to a method for preparing indan-1,3-dicarboxylic acid and derivatives thereof which are useful intermediates in the synthesis of aryl fused azapolycyclic compounds. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/514002 filed Feb. 25, 2000 discloses the synthesis of selected intermediates which are useful in the preparation of aryl fused azapolycyclic compounds.
The synthesis, composition, and methods of use of certain aryl fused azapolycyclic compounds which exhibit activity as agents for the treatment of neurological and psychological disorders is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,410,550 B1. The foregoing patent application and patent are incorporated by reference herein in their entirety.